Provocative
by Mokona33
Summary: La relación de Haruka y Makoto podía ser demasiado acaramelada, sin embargo, cuando ellos querían podían ser la pareja más candente y provocativa. El azabache intentaba complacer de todas las maneras posibles a su adorado Tachibana así como el castaño lo hacía con él, ambos se amaban de una manera envidiable. [HaruMako] [Mako Maid!] [One-Shot] Denle una oportunidad ¿Si? uvu


Hey! ¡ESTOY DE VUELTA! Y antes de continuar con las otras historias, les dejo este pequeño regalo que se me ocurrió cuando navegaba por Tumblr y pues para que decir, simplemente me llego la inspiración.

Antes que nada quiero decirles que eh estado ausente porque me habían asaltado, entonces, robaron mi portátil y mi celular pero ahora conseguí una nueva y también un teléfono uwu)/

 **ANTES QUE COMIENCEN A LEER!**

 **Si estas leyendo esto desde una pc, te recomiendo que des click a las cuatro barritas de aquí arriba, esas que están a lado de las tres "A" y que elijas una de las opciones que se te da: 3/4 o 1/2**

Ahora sí, disfruten su lectura.

* * *

Haruka y Makoto mantenían una relación y aunque a veces eran demasiado acaramelados, pero, había veces que cuando querían podían llevar su relación de una manera candente, todo gracias a Haruka y aunque el joven de ojos esmeralda le costara admitirlo, amaba que su querido azabache le sometiera a una que otra fantasía proveniente del oji zafiro. Moriría de la vergüenza si llegase a contarle a alguien todo lo que él y su pareja hacían en su pequeño pero acogedor apartamento.

Todo inicio cuando el azabache le había contado una de sus fantasías sexuales en el cual, obviamente, Makoto era el personaje principal.

Aunque Haruka fuese, en su mayor parte del tiempo, una persona introvertida había veces en las que no tenía pudor alguno y le decía hasta lo que no al castaño de hermosos ojos verdes. Así había sido aquella vez que habiendo terminado de contarle sus fantasías, le había convencido de que hicieran algunas de las posiciones del Kamasutra, sería mentira si Makoto dijera que no lo había disfrutado.

El azabache intentaba complacer de todas las maneras posibles a su adorado Tachibana así como el castaño lo hacía con él, ambos se amaban de una manera envidiable.

 **H &M**

Viernes por la tarde Haruka llegaba al hogar que compartía con su amado Makoto, había sido un día muy atareado en la universidad pero el simple hecho de volver al apartamento y lo primero que vería sería al joven de ojos verdes, su frustración desaparecía.

\- _Volví_ – Dijo con aquel sutil tono de voz.

\- _Bienvenido Haru-Chan –_ El castaño le recibió con un abrazo, inclinándose para poder recargar su mentón en el hombro del azabache, de alguna manera eso le traía tranquilidad al menor y claro que para Nanase, aquel gesto le parecía adorable.

\- _Deja el "Chan" –_ Al haber dicho eso, Tachibana rio, era una manía agregar aquel honorífico y por ende Haruka siempre le rezongaba.

Estaban en la pequeña sala de estar, la cabeza del Haruka descansaba sobre el regazo de Makoto, ambos estaban sobre aquel sofá marrón viendo la televisión que emitía cierto programa que entretenía a ambos chicos.

\- _¡OH, CASI LO OLVIDO! –_ Espeto Makoto levantándose de manera brusca dejando caer la cabeza del mayor de una manera poco agradable, sin embargo el de ojos esmeralda ignoro aquello dirigiéndose a su habitación, regresando con una caja de cartón en manos – _Este paquete llego a medio día, es para ti Haru_ \- Dicho esto volvió a retomar su lugar pero ahora sin el peso de la cabeza del azabache.

\- _¿Ah? –_ Sus ojos azules miraron aquella caja tratando de recordar – _Creo que ya lo recordé_ – Nanase abrió la caja ante la mirada atenta del castaño, dio una de esas pequeñas sonrisas imperceptibles.

\- _¿Qué es Haru?_ – Pregunto al no poder ver el contenido de la caja.

Nanase metió ambas manos en aquel empaque con la intención de sacar el contenido que traía, sin embargo, se detuvo con una idea en mente.

\- _Makoto ¿Te gustaría actuar? –_ Pero no obtuvo respuesta, solo una cara de confusión de parte de su novio _– Dime ¿Te gustaría?_

\- _No lo sé Haru, supongo que sí es frente a una persona podría intentarlo, así que si me gustaría… creo –_ Aquella respuesta le basto a Nanase para que sacara el contenido del paquete, dejándolo boqui abierto.

Haruka alzaba un vestido no muy largo, _"Un traje de Maid"_ pensó el castaño con las mejillas sonrojadas. El traje tenía olanes blancos debajo de la falda negra, un mandil y un pequeño lazo en el cuello, Makoto sabía que su novio quería que se pusiera aquella vestimenta y lo más seguro es que lo quería ya.

\- _Vamos –_ Dijo Nanase.

 **H &M**

Makoto Tachibana estaba completamente desnudo sentado sobre el sofá, observando como su pareja sacaba todo los complementos del traje colocándolos en la pequeña mesita frente a ellos. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando su querido oji azul había empezado a desnudarle.

\- _Ha-Haru… yo puedo ve_ s _tirme_ – Dijo al ver como su azabache le había puesto unas _bragas_ con bordados. Sin embargo le ignoro, parecía demasiado concentrado en lo que hacía.

Después prosiguió con un ligero, Nanase tomo una de las piernas del castaño para subir una de las medias blancas y antes de atorarlas con aquel sexy ligero, beso su muslo mientras sus ojos zafiros le miraban atentos a cualquier reacción. Tachibana estaba al rojo vivo de la vergüenza al ver que su Haruka se estaba tomando el tiempo necesario para vestirle y a la vez acariciarle.

 **H &M**

El azabache miro de pies a cabeza al castaño que lucía súper sexy con ese atuendo, el vestido, las medias, el ligero e incluso la diadema que usaba Makoto le quedaban de manera espectacular.

 _\- Ha… -_ Los labios del oji esmeralda fueron callados por el dedo índice del mayor.

 _\- No soy "Haru", soy tu amo_ – Comento el azabache sentándose en el sofá mirando al joven castaño que ahora estaba parado frente a el – _Ahora dilo Makoto, actúa como una "maid" –_ Sentenció.

Tachibana estaba rojo como si fuese un tomate, había hecho una reverencia a su " _amo"_ que le miraba de una manera erótica.

\- _¿Qué puedo hacer por usted "amo"? –_ Pregunto de una manera _"inocente"._

 _\- Baila para mí – Sentencio._

Entonces Makoto empezó a bailar, al principio con notable vergüenza, después sus movimientos empezaron a ser más sensuales moviendo sus caderas de manera tentadora que provocaba al contrario, siguió bailando recorriendo con sus manos su cuerpo subiendo un poco su falda.

Seguiría con aquel sexy baile, de no ser porque vio como Haruka se levantaba con una notable erección, sus labios se encontraron en un húmedo beso, jugando con sus lenguas sacándole varios suspiros al de ojos verdes. Nanase sostenía el firme trasero del más alto apretándolo y entonces, sin darse cuenta, el cuerpo de Makoto quedo contra la pared mientras sus piernas se enredaban en las caderas de Haruka, sintiendo la erección de su pareja rozar su trasero.

 **H &M**

Sin duda lo mejor después de haber terminado de hacer el amor, era ese sentimiento de plenitud y sentirse completos al estar el uno al lado del otro, aquel olor que emanaban sus cuerpos y las sabanas que cubría a ambos que se encontraban como dios los trajo al mundo, desnudos, entrelazando los dedos mientras miraban como sus manos encajaban a la perfección como si estuviesen hechas para estar juntas.

\- _Haru, será tu culpa si no puedo pararme –_ Dijo Makoto acurrucándose en el pecho de su amado azabache.

\- _Te compensare con chocolate_ – Y Makoto rió al sentir los labios de su amado Haruka besando su rostro.

* * *

Bueeeeeno! ¿Qué les pareció? La verdad es que soy nueva en esto de lemmon y pues no sé si exprese bien los sentimientos y así:'v

Quiero aclarar que esto sucede cuando están en Tokyo y ya se que ellos no viven juntos, pero es mi one-son y si quiero lo pongo así(?

Bueno, acepto de todo; criticas constructivas, patadas, galletas(?

Disculpen los horrores ortográficos.

Bien les dejo!~

Chao! uwu -Se monta en su patito de hule y se va-


End file.
